Dimitri Petrenko
Private Dimitri Petrenko (Russian: Дмитрий Петренко) is a Russian soldier assigned to the 150th Rifle Division of the 3rd Shock Army during World War II. He is one of the main playable characters of Call of Duty: World at War. Biography Dimitri is first seen in the level Vendetta among many wounded Red Army soldiers and is saved from German soldiers executing his remaining comrades by playing dead. Momentarily, he comes across Sergeant Reznov who also survived the massacre. Petrenko then takes Reznov's Scoped Mosin-Nagant and snipes German sentries under the cover of a bombing raid. After eliminating a German sniper, he and Reznov then meet with elements of the Red Army and provide sniper support for the attacking Russians and then assassinate Heinrich Amsel, a German general responsible for the massacre of Red Army soldiers. Reznov congratulates Dimitri on his marksmanship, only to be attacked by a squad of German soldiers who storm the building they are in. Dimitri then jumps into the river after Reznov to escape the Wehrmacht Soldiers. He and Reznov would not meet again for three years. Three years later in the German countryside, Dimitri is captured and taken into a house by 3 German soldiers. While the Germans were conversing and searching Dimitri's dead comrades, Dimitri tries to reach for a fallen comrade's Mosin-Nagant only to be kicked in the face by a German soldier who shouts "NEIN!" Before they execute him, a T-34 Tank blows a hole in a wall, injuring 2 of the 3 German soldiers. Reznov guns down the last German soldier and orders Chernov, a new recruit, to execute the remaining German soldiers. When Chernov refuses since they were already bleeding to death, Petrenko has the option of executing his dying captors himself as he and Reznov have no pity for Wehrmacht soldiers after the atrocities they witnessed in Stalingrad. After executing or leaving the wounded Germans to die Petrenko joins Reznov for the first time in three years in the final push to Berlin. Upon their reunion, Reznov speaks highly of Dimitri and often tells the other soldiers to follow him as an example, especially to Chernov, who seems to be shocked by the vengeful violence of his comrades against Wehrmacht soldiers. After blowing up German Panzer Tanks, King Tigers and German forces guarding the last defensive line protecting Berlin in a T-34 Tank, Petrenko and Reznov join numerous Russian forces in clearing Berlin. During a skirmish in a Berlin subway, however, the tunnel Petrenko, Reznov and Chernov are in is flooded by water, although the three protagonists miraculously survive. After recovering, Dimitri participates in storming the Reichstag, the seat of the German Parliament and final Nazi stronghold. However at the entrance of the Reichstag, Chernov is incinerated by a flamethrower and falls to the ground coughing and wreathing in pain, forcing another soldier to carry the flag, although he is killed as well during the final stages of the battle, forcing Dimitri to plant the Soviet flag. However, when trying to raise the Soviet flag, a lone remaining Wehrmacht Soldier severely wounds Petrenko by shooting a near-fatal shot at him with a P-38. Before he finishes Petrenko, Reznov charges forward with a boevoy nozh and repeatedly stabs and slashes the German as he dies. Dimitri then raises the Soviet flag, and the game ends. It is presumed that Petrenko survived the gunshot wound since Reznov said he was going to be alright, as he cheated death numerous times according to Reznov. Trivia *In the levels Heart of the Reich and Downfall Dimitri is in the 150th Rifle Division specifically. Even though the division is in the 3rd Shock Army, it is only displayed in these two levels. He might have been stuck together with another Shock Army and then the 150th Division was built. *Throughout the Soviet campaign missions, it is seen that the Call of Duty statistic info on the bottom-left hand side of the screen does not display his full name, as it usually is shortened to "Pvt. Petrenko", but on the final Soviet mission, his full name is seen as well as his rank. *Dimitri's voice can be heard when he is kicked and punched by a German soldier in the mission Their Land, Their Blood, and when the burning wood falls on him in Vendetta, as he gasps in pain when the wood burns his hand. He can also be heard gasping when he gets shot on Downfall, sounds "Ugh." You can hear him pant when he gets shot at any time in the singleplayer campaign. He is also rumored to have screamed at the end of Eviction. You can also hear him breathing at the beginning of Vendetta. *In Vendetta, Dimitri is wearing the same clothes as Reznov and the same hat as Reznov, but in the other missions, he has the character model for submachine gunners. In Ring of Steel, Eviction and Heart of the Reich, he is wearing a hat like Reznov's and is wearing a blue Russian uniform (the rifleman model). *Dimitri is wearing a glove on his left hand in Vendetta. *Oddly, the Soviet government never promoted Dimitri even though he has a body count of over 200 Nazis, at least 7 tanks, a general, and a tour of duty of over 4 years. It is possible that he turned down advancement offers for an unknown reason, possibly so he can still be with Reznov. *There are multiple soldiers in the Call of Duty series that have the same surname as Dimitri - Yuri Petrenko of Call of Duty: United Offensive, Mikhail Petrenko of Call of Duty and several Russian loyalists in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (In the levels Blackout, Safehouse, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over). It is likely a coincidence but may be a reference on Treyarch's (and, in certain cases, Infinity Ward's) part. *In the level Downfall, in the cutscene for Eviction, they show the surrendering German from the beginning being shot with a pistol. It is impossible for him to be shot by a pistol unless he is killed by the player. Thus meaning that the person is most likely Dimitri. it is also possible, however, that the cutscene depicts a scene from Ring of Steel, where a Wehrmacht soldier is finished off by a Russian with a TT-33. *It appears that Dimitri used to be in Daletski's squad, as when Reznov and him meet up with him he says,"Dimitri, we thought you were among the dead at the massacre of the square".''' *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there is a member of the Russian Loyalists under Kamarov who's name is Dimitri Petrenko.